


The Chosen: Omega

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: The Chosen Omega Universe [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha August Potter, Alpha Dorian Potter, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Alpha Nico di Angelo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Hazel Levesque, Beta Rain Noda, Beta Remus Lupin, Cute Harry Potter, Demigod Harry Potter, Demigod James Potter, Demigod Severus Snape, Demigod Tom Riddle, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Omega Harry Potter, Timeline What Timeline, Uncle Nico Di Angelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Three of the Pantheons have been joined in one young man.Harry Potter's life is a lie.He's been told for years that he was the last Potter but most don't remember that he has cousins or a sister. He's been told for years that his parents were James and Lily Potter but that was a lie as well.With his 13th birthday and his Presentation into an Omega, he finds out the truth. But what is the truth? And what else has been a lie?
Relationships: Hades & Thanatos, James Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Tom Riddle, James Potter/Tom Riddle/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Series: The Chosen Omega Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/938556
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	The Chosen: Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Chosen Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196150) by [ThirteenRedVampireBites (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites). 



> Welcome to 2021! Today is a two for one! 
> 
> Enjoy the new version's first chapter!
> 
> ~Kael

The wards pinging—a feeling like a taunt string being plucked at the back of their minds—was the first alert for twin occupants of a large manor house in the Irish countryside to the changing of time. A wand waved by one had the date and time appearing in silver smoke above their heads, startling the two men as they stared at it in shock.

“Harry,” they spoke at the same time, pushing themselves up from where they’d been sprawled in their seats to look at each other over the arms of the couches they’d taken as their places. Thick tomes were set away on tables nearby before they got up from their seats and exited the room, heading down the right hall to a large floor to ceiling portrait of the Scottish Highlands. One rested a hand on the frame, revealing an ornate lion’s head doorknob. Opening the door to reveal a set of circular stairs, they entered the space before closing the portrait behind them. Up to the attic they went, entering a room where nothing but a single portrait and the faint impression of a door existed.

The single portrait on the wall, which existed across from a series of tapestries featuring wildly different people in wildly different poses, was empty when they arrived in front of it but a quick tap against the frame brought the image of a man—one about the same age as the two of them—into view as he stepped into the frame, and the little plaque at the base of the portrait shimmered as he settled into sight to show the name of the new inhabitant.

**‘Castor Aurelian Retekh Potter**

**January 16 th, 1956–March 18th, 1981’**

“Is it Harry?” the twins asked, studying the portrait. They waited calmly, but anxiously for an answer to their question. There were only two children they knew of who this could be, their nephew—who was the most likely—or his sister—who was several months younger than her brother, but still a possibility.

“Aye, it is our little nephew. He’s asleep now, as he should be, but I don’t know when he’ll wake up,” Castor replied, studying his brothers carefully from his portrait. “It all depends on how well he takes this. August, you and Dorian are obviously going to have to wait for whoever is his magical guardian to arrive, considering he was Flashed here. They are most definitely going to come looking for him.”

“We’ll stay up tonight and wait for whoever it is.”

“But we’ll give it until at least the day after tomorrow before we go to the Ministry or Gringotts to see what’s going on.”

“Let us know how he fairs, yeah?”

The twins exchanged sentences like they were the same person, much like another set of twins well-known. They’d always talked that way, so it was not surprising that Castor only nodded, his unruly Potter hair falling over Black gray eyes before he turned away and disappeared from the frame, the plaque going blank again.

The twins turned identical gray-brown heterochromic eyes on each other before with a decisive nod, they turned on their heels and returned to the library where they’d spent most of their day. Their books taken from the tables where they’d left them, the two men exited the library again and headed downstairs to the public entrance to their home.

A House Elf called had two half-circle lounging chairs brought into the Floo room from a sitting room on the second floor, and the two men directed the Elf to place them along the empty wall facing the three walls of Floo-fireplaces which made up the remainder of the room. Once finished, the Elf brought in a small table and tea before disappearing again. The two men settled in comfortably on their seats to wait and see who would come to claim their nephew.

**~ABOBA~**

Unbeknownst to August and Dorian, many watched over the boy who’d appeared in the Cradle that dark summer’s night. Some were forbidden from interacting with him directly, some couldn’t interact due to outside forces keeping them away, and others were simply waiting for their time to approach to come. There were some that were close enough that it would only take a few hours for them to arrive at the manor, but others would take days to arrive based on their location or other previous agreements. Several others were incapable of coming through injury, illness, or simply the fact that they remembered naught about the events that had come to pass. There were more powerful beings, beings who stood in the shadows, watching and waiting to slip away or send their envoys to see the boy they’d come to be so attached to in their thirteen years of watching.

Two of the few who were close enough to arrive quickly and were otherwise unimpeded sat together at the kitchen table of a small cottage a few hundred kilometers away from London proper. They were close enough that it would take only a few hours to arrive, if they only stopped to avoid being caught by the Mundanes and others of Magic who stood to be an obstacle between them and their goal of visiting the boy.

Both men had been calm as they waited for the time to change over and their magic to signal that what they hoped wouldn’t come tonight, had come after all. When the time changed over with a tinkling twelve rings of the clock on the wall, and their magic signaled, both only picked up their cups of tea and rose from the table, moving from the kitchen to the front room to settle down on the couches set out in front of the large window.

“We’ll have to go and see,” the younger man stated, pushing gold-blond hair away from cat-green eyes. “He might be better off than we expected.” He reached up his other hand and rubbed over his sternum, a short grimace crossing his features.

“Yes, but at the same time—” the other responded, motioning to the fact that the first was rubbing a path down his chest, “—based on your actions, he could be much worse than we expected.” He took a sip of his tea before putting the cup back down and turning his body to stare out the window into the darkness surrounding the house.

“There is only one way to find out for sure Remus,” the first man murmured, eyes flashing from human pupils to cat-like rapidly as his thoughts got away with him.

“That’s true, Rain,” Remus replied, his voice just as quiet as his companion’s in the silence of their home. “There is only one way to find out for sure how much pain our cub has gone through, and that is to go and see him ourselves. But we’ll have to wait until morning to be sure that the wards have been changed to let us in.”

Another of those close enough to arrive in a few hours and who remembered the events of yesterdays gone past lay awake in his bed, staring up at the white marble ceiling of his bed chambers as he waited for the time to change and the next day to begin.

Once the time had changed over, he rolled over to face the outside of the bed before sitting up. “Dobby,” he called quietly, not wanting to alert anyone to what was going on, or that he was still awake.

With a soft pop, a small being with big green eyes and floppy ears appeared before him, keeping quiet so as not to disturb the others in the room. “Master Lucius wants an update?”

“Yes. What is going on with Harrison?” Lucius asked.

“Young Master Riddle-Prince be in the Potter Cradle.” The tiny Elf wrung his hands unhappily as he continued, “He be in worse shape than his Uncles think. The Fat Whale took offense to Master Harrison inflating his sister. Master Harrison ran away to the Leaky Cauldron, but Magic brings him home to Potter Manor, and takes his things too. His owl not be happy with the Flashing, but she be looking better now that she be out of the cage.

“Alert Severus to what potions may be needed, but do not tell him who they are for. I will pick them up in the morning before I go to the Manor.” Lucius reached out and patted the Elf between the ears before nodding to dismiss him.

Dobby disappeared with another pop, and when Lucius looked at the bedside table, he found a mug of warm milk that smelled faintly of honey. With a smile, Lucius picked up the glass and settled back down against the headboard to drink it.

_Everything is about to come to light_ , he thought as he drank his milk. He smirked to himself as he stretched to set the glass back on the table before he laid down. _We’re going to win._

In another place, and another time, and probably another dimensional space itself, one of the many powerful beings who watched over the child paced the length of his rooms. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth he wandered the length of the room from wall to wall in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows that looked out onto a dark landscape of what seemed perpetual night. His dark clothes fluttered around his legs, thick cloth getting caught around his ankles before he moved again and the material unlocked from its catch.

He ignored the door opening behind him and continued his pacing. He tapped his fingers rapidly against his thigh, brain working overtime as he fought to come to a decision on what to do now.

“What seems to be the problem, Boss?”

The man sighed quietly, spinning on the balls of his feet to face his guest. Black eyes studied the younger man before him carefully; nothing was out of place, from the tip of every perfectly placed silver hair and feather to the soles of his bright red converse. The pair of dark-tinted red sunglasses that covered his eyes stood out vibrantly against the paleness of his skin.

“Harrison’s Presentation has begun.” It was all that needed to be said for the younger man to stop in place where he was crossing the room from the door.

“I could go to him, seeing as you can’t, if that was what you wanted.” He stepped closer to the older man carefully, watching to make sure that his approach was appreciated.

“Thank you, Thanatos. I would appreciate it if you did so.” The older man rounded the desk and rested a hand on the other man’s shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“Anything for you, Hades,” Thanatos commented seriously, the look on his face controlled for only a moment before a shit-eating grin broke out on his face. “Besides he’s practically my nephew!”

“Little shit,” Hades muttered fondly, smiling to himself as the younger man wandered out. He turned back to the window, stepping up to the glass and staring out at the darkness of the river Styx. “I will find you, my son. I will find you,” he whispered into the silence of the room.

After a long moment of time spent staring out at the darkness of his realm, he turned away from the window and moved to the small pool in the corner where black water burbled from the wall to make a dark misty waterfall. Pulling a drachma from his pocket, he flipped it through his fingers for a moment before throwing it into the mist coming off the pool.

“Iris, please accept my offering. I wish to speak to Nico.”

The mist shimmered for a brief moment before a rainbow spread through it. The rainbow flashed three times before settling on a deep set of colors around the edges as the image of a young man with dark curls appeared in the center.

“Father?” the young man questioned, head tipped to the side to spill said curls down into his face.

“Hello, my son,” Hades replied as he settled down into the chair next to the pool. “How have you been?”

“Well, Percy and Jason are fighting again, over what only their fathers know,” Nico replied, tugging the curls back out of his eyes. “You don’t usually call for socials though, so what is it you wanted?”

“You know me very well, my son,” Hades remarked, chuckling. “I called because of your Nephew. His presentation started, and I need you to take young Alabaster Torrington with you to visit him.”

“Who else is going to be arriving?”

“Thanatos is going in my stead. Your brother-in-law Fenrir is most likely to be both his father and sister’s champion. Hecate’s champion will be Alabaster. Anubis will go to see his grandson himself, I’m sure. The boy’s mortal uncles—both blood and not—will be there. His Immortal Aunts and Uncles will also be visiting. Bast is sending one of her warriors, a young Lion named Rain. Heka’s champion is up in the air. The boy’s godparents will also be arriving—or at least attempting to. There is supposed to be a contingency from the Celtics making a trip. The Veela Queen is sure to send a representative, and there will probably be more that will arrive as the months pass.”

“Where are we going exactly?”

“There is a meeting point just inside England’s shores. Anubis and Fenrir will meet you there. Anubis will call you to the place.”

“Of course, Father. I’ll talk to Chiron, and we’ll be there are soon as possible.”

“Thank you for looking out for your nephew, Nico. I know that Tom will appreciate it.”

“If only we could find him…”

“I know. I know. We will find him soon enough; I can promise you that.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  ****  
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
